Feeling Loved
by SuperDanishLovatic
Summary: So i decide to do a bunch of kataang one-shots because I felt inspired by the new year coming! It will be about Aang and Kataang and there love. From what I thought would have happen in scene in the war or what would have happened after. So take a look if you like love, fluff and Kataang! Love to hear from you (suck at summary)


**Hey everybody!**

So i decided to make a One-shot series with ATLA and Kataang because i Kataang is amazing!

So i hope you like them!

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling him<strong>

Standing here alone between all of these people quickly got boring. I wasn't alone completely there's plenty of people around me. But he isn't here with me and hasn't been since he left a while ago. I don't know any of them though I know they know who I am.  
>Plenty tried to start conversations with me but quickly figured out that I wasn't in the mood for talking, though that didn't stop some people.<br>I wonder where he is right now. He left so suddenly with those men. Everybody wants to talk to him.  
>We barely made it in here before we were surrounded.<br>Lifting my glass of champagne to my lips I take a small sip. I let my mind wander to all the times we snuck out of these kinds of events in the past.  
>It had been our plan to sneak out in the palace garden like we had so many times before. We would be there for an hour or two before we would sneak out. But then all the men came taking him with them.<br>I sigh and take another sip while glancing around the room looking for him. He's still surrounded but all the men. 'Figures' I think while rolling my eyes.

We had arrived three hours ago and yet we hadn't been in the garden yet. I know how important he is to everybody but sometime I wish he was just ordinary. I quickly push that thought away, I shouldn't think like that. We wouldn't even have met if he wasn't who he is.

I smile to myself as I remember all the times we discussed this. It's funny he always talks about it when he comes home late or has to leave. And I always tell him that if he wasn't who he was then we wouldn't have met. And yet here I am think the same thing. I shake my head while laughing. I can always hear him in my head telling me to never say something like that. That we were meant to meet and meant to be together and I don't doubt that. Faith has a weird way of making things turn out.

Suddenly I could feel all the hair on body rise, and my body started to relax. He's here. I didn't need to look, I could feel him. My body was vibrating with life as I felt him getting closer. I never thought I would be like this. I could feel him whenever he is in the same room as me. Meeting him turned my world upside down. Thinking back to before we got into all of this, I find it hard to believe I didn't need him before.  
>I can't live without him he's everything to me. And sometime that scares me. It's not just when we're in the same room. Whenever we touch it's like sparks run from the point he touches me to all over my body. And it feels like I'm on fire. And when we kiss everything around me disappear and we are the only people even though we are surrounded by hundreds of people. I never want to lose those feelings or lose him.<p>

Completely lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize he stopped right behind me. I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. "Hey" he said as he put his arms around me pulling me to his chest. I turned my head around and looked at him. "Hey" I said while looking into his eyes feeling myself getting lost in his eyes. He's asking me a question but I'm too lost in his eyes. He started to smile and laughing softly after I didn't reply and kissed my check, pulling me out of my trance.  
>"Sorry" I say blushing looking embarrassed at the floor. He laughed again putting his finger under my chin lifting my face, so that I'm looking into his eyes again. "I asked if you missed me?" He says with a glint in his eyes. I can't t help smile at him and join his soft laughter. "I always miss you when you're gone" I reply giving him a peck on the lips. His smile turns to a 100 megawatt smile.<br>The light in his eyes are so bright that I can't help laughing at him. "So what was so important that they had to drag you away?" I ask while taking another sip of my drink while raising my eyebrow.  
>He tipped his head back and laughed loudly. "I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I tried" he reply and I couldn't help but join his laughter. "That exciting huh?" I say winking at him.<br>He sighed and burrowed his face in the side of my neck where there wasn't any hair. "Would you join me for a late walk in the garden miss?" He asks while placing a kiss on the bare side of my neck. I blush and look at him while replying "of course I would mister".  
>Taking my hand he begins leading me away. We begin talking and laughing trying not to get noticed by the men again.<br>I looked at him while he's laughing and can feel my heart fluttering in my chest.  
>It didn't matter how important he is or how much power he has. To me he will always just be himself and no one else.<br>He will always be the goofy kid I found in the iceberg, just now he's a little older and slightly more mature but he will always be a kid at heart even though he's the avatar.

He's my avatar.

My Aang.

* * *

><p>So I now it's a little short but I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what they will be like!<p>

So I hope you liked it!

Let me now what you think by review and favorite, then you would be even more amazing!

Love SuperDansihLovatic


End file.
